Rainy
by suwritesalot
Summary: Reed and thunderstorms don't go together very well... Good thing Shane is there to comfort him! Rane. One-Shot.


Hi all! This is another fanfic I wrote for the Dalton fandom.

**Ship:** Rane  
**Song(s) Used:** None... But I was listening to Stars by The xx ( www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=pxKtVmoyJZQ) and Some Kind of Wonderful by Michael Bublé ( www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=d7GD5syoLaw) while I was writing this. It might give off more Rane feels to listen to them while reading (just saying).

**Some Background Knowledge for this Story:** Shane goes to Dalton in this fic, unlike in the real Dalton. Shane and Reed are not roommates in this fic. Reed wears a onesie in this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dalton.

**Warning:** Very poor writing quality ahead. Seriously, I wrote this in about an hour in a parking lot on my iPod and I really wanted a gyro on top of that.

* * *

Shane Anderson, snoring lightly, was lying in his bed, lost in a fantastic world of dreams. Rain crashed against his windows with force, with the occasional thunder booming across his room, but the boy slept through, not noticing the loud events outside his bed.

Reed Van Kamp on the other hand, shuddered every time the rain shattered onto his windows and pulled the covers over his head when thunder roared. He felt his heart pumping furiously and hid under the safety of his blankets and breathed heavily under the fortress.

"100... 99, 98, 97..." Reed counted to ease himself. "96... 95... 94..." crash! Reed buried himself further and hugged a velvety stuffed rabbit tightly and continued to count. "93... 92... 91..." he drifted off to reluctant sleep with the rabbit occupying his arms.

After countless hours of nightmares, Reed's eyelids opened abruptly and he shrieked as thunder duetted him, clashing. Reed sat up and felt the chilled air make contact with his skin. He shivered as goose bumps rose on his skin and began to cry. His body shook as the nightmares flashed in his head; images of Shane dying. His sobbing began to die down as he realized it was just a dream. A horrible nightmare, but just to make sure...

Reed slowly uncovered the corner of his blanket from him. One foot at a time reached the floor and he quickly grabbed a hold of his stuffed bunny. Reed stood up, chills running through his spine as the cold invaded his vulnerable feet. Even though he was wearing a rubber duck patterned fleece onesie, the cold still had access to him. By now his cries were nothing but sniffles. He tiptoed to the room where Shane Anderson laid, lost in slumber.

A sigh of relief overcame Reed, quickly followed by a waterfall of tears. Tears that his friend was alright. He walked closer to the bed and cried harder, only to wake Shane.

"Reed..." Shane began groggily. "It's like.. 3 AM..."

"I had a nightmare..." Reed sniffled. "Can I sleep here with you?"

"Sure," was Shane's reply as he sat up, moved over, and uncovered the side of the bed he once was in. Shane patted the now empty half of the bed for the boy with the curly hair and the stuffed rabbit.

Reed accepted this invitation and climbed into the cozy bed.

"Welcome aboard." Shane whispered as he fell fast asleep.

* * *

Shane woke up to the feeling of something fuzzy under his bare arm. His arm was lazily yet protectively draped around his best friend, who was holding onto his stuffed rabbit's ear, peacefully sleeping. The blankets were all tossed aside from the boys moving around whilst sleeping and kicking them away as they felt warmer throughout the night.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Shane greeted as Reed slowly opened his eyes. Shane chuckled as Reed smiled sleepily.

"Well, I guess the rain stopped..." Reed noted as he sat up. "Thanks for letting me spend the night."

"Anytime." Shane responded. He looked at the clock across his room. "Do you want to come have lunch with me? It's 12:30 now."

Reed just nodded and proceeded on to get down from Shane's bed and heard his stomach rumble.

"We'd better get down there fast!" Shane remarked before getting off the bed and walking over to his clothes drawer. He rolled out the second drawer and tossed Reed a navy blue and white striped shirt along with a pair of khakis.

"Go on, we need to eat sometime." Shane directed Reed, who hesitated a bit before stripping out of his onesie and putting on the unfamiliar shirt.

Shane chose a white v-neck and a pair of red jeans to wear out to lunch. He turned around and smiled a bit at his friend, who was now looking into the floor-length mirror. He scowled at the reflection of himself, feeling insecure about the way he looked. He pulled the shirt down further and further towards his trousers, in hopes of hiding his nonexistent chub, but the more he stretched, the more the shirt clung.

Shane watched intently, looking for the right words to say.

"Reed," Shane finally spoke once he found the right words. Reed turned to look at Shane. "You look perfect."

* * *

"Two veggie gyros, please!" Reed ordered proudly to the man behind the cart counter at the park. He flashed the man a smile and Shane let out a little giggle. When the boys got their gyros, they walked over towards a bench, which is until it began to rain.

"Aww… My gyro is going to be all soggy now!" Reed whined a bit. Shane chuckled and took Reed's free hand and ran over towards the nearest gazebo. Reed shook his fluffy blonde hair to get some of the rain out. Then, the two sat together in the center of the gazebo.

"Well, at least I didn't trip…" Reed babbled.

They both ate in comfortable silence, listening to the gentle pitter-patter of the rain bouncing off the gazebo. The scenery was plain, with nothing but grass and a few kids begging their mother to let them stay longer. As they neared the bottoms of their gyros, the rain stopped. The crumpling of foil took the place of the pitter-patter.

"I'm going to go throw this away." Shane said as he took Reed's crumpled up piece of tin foil where the gyro once was. Reed was absent-mindedly was looking out the gazebo when Shane got up got up.

As if possessed, Reed reached up to Shane just as Shane took a couple of steps and grabbed one of his wrists, pulling him back down onto the floor of the gazebo. They sat once again, looking out the gazebo.

"Hey, Shane… What do you think is at the end of the rainbow over there?" Reed asked.

"Something wonderful..." Shane responded. "But it won't compare to you."


End file.
